


My heart

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Resumo:Percy estava aguardando o momento certo, para se declarar.Advertência: Percy Jackson não me pertence,agradeça a tio Rick, pois se fosse por mim, Percy seria de Luke, Annabeth estaria na caçada, Bianca e Silena estariam vivas,boa leitura,minha primeira fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Percy estava na praia, pensando em como sua vida tinha mudado,a partir do momente em que entrou no acampamento half blood, pois um dia ele viu uma a pessoa mais bonita,a única coisa marcante nele era seus cabelos dourados,ele esperou para ver novamente, mais com a sorte de ele não conseguiu,pois foi jogado de missão em missão.Os poucos momentos que conseguiu falar com ele era antes das missões começarem.  
Pouco a pouco, Percy se viu conversando com ele,nunca perguntando o nome,pois sabia que o mesmo não era um campista,e sim um deus.  
Nos anos seguintes, eles continuaram a se encontrar as escondidas,nunca falaram o nome dele,para não chamar a atenção de outros deuses.Percy não sabia o que fazer ele novo,não conhecia seus sentimentos,pois era a primera vez que ele se apaixonou por alguém.  
Enquanto Percy estava perdido em seus pensamentos,não viu que a pessoa estava se aproximando,até ele estar ao lado dele.

\- O que estava pensando,princípe do mar?- Perguntou a loira ao lado dele.  
\- Estava pensando,quando nos conhecemos.-Ele respondeu.  
-Sim, agora que as guerras acabaram,você gostaria de ir em um encontro comigo?- disse a loira   
-Sim eu adoria,Apollo.

Percy respondeu dando um beijo casto,nos lábios de Apollo,que após um momento decidiu aprofundar o beijo.  
Se separaram após um momento para o ar.E olharam o pôr do sol na praia do acampamento.

Eles sabiam que sempre podiam contar um com o outro,aprenderam a amar, de um jeito que não tinha acontecido antes deles,nem mesmo Afrodite podia interferir no relacionamento deles,pois o destino queria que fosse assim, e para eles será,até que a morte reinvidicar um deles.  
Eros,podia ver que juntos podiam fazer qualquer coisa,mas as vezes, nem tudo era como queria.  
Poucos meses depois, a guerra gigante acontece, e Percy desapacerece.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura

_**Apolo pov:** _

Eu estava pensando no que eu gostaria, com um acontecido com meu principe, depois de ter desaparecido há sete meses, os outros já perceberam que está no meu lado, mas não está mais brilhante, como musas tocavam músicas melancólicas e tristes, como o humor deus.   
Mas percebendo que Hades, Hermes, Triton, Thanatos.   
Percebi que não adiantava esconder que não sabia o motivo deles estarem assim, Percy mesmo me disse que tinha uma coisa para outros deuses, mais não tentaria nada com eles, pois ele permaneceria fiel apenas a mim.Não vem ço eu percebi que ele realmente se Importar com todos ao seu redor, e não poder segurar ele só pra mim, todos com uma felicidade.Espero que Percy me perdoe por isso, ta na hora de conversar com eles.

\- Hades,Hermes,Triton e Thanatos podemos conversar? - Perguntei a eles

\- Claro Apollo- Respondeu Hermes,os outros concordaram rapidamente.  
3°

Apolo pov:

Eu estava pensando o que poderia,ter acontecido com meu princípe do mar, pra ter desaparecido há sete meses, os outros já perceberam que isso estava me afetando, o sol não estava mais brilhante,as musas tocavam músicas melancólicas e tristes,como o humor do deus.  
Mas não era só eu que estava sendo afetado por isso,percebi que Hades,Hermes,Triton,Thanatos.  
Percebi que não adiantava esconder que não sabia o motivo deles estarem assim,Percy mesmo me disse que tinha uma atração para outros deuses,mais não tentaria nada com eles,pois ele permaneceria fiel somente a mim.No come ço eu percebi que ele realmente se importava com todos ao seu redor,e não podia segurar ele só pra mim,todos tem que ter a felicidade.Espero que Percy me perdoe por isso, ta na hora de conversar com eles.

\- Hades,Hermes,Triton e Thanatos podemos conversar? - Perguntei a eles

\- Claro Apollo- Respondeu Hermes,os outros concordaram rapidamente.  
3° pessoa pov

Todos eles caminharam para um lugar tranquilo,para conversarem, encontraram no jardim do Olimpo.Apollo então falou como o desaparecimento de Percy,estava causando nos dominios deles e dos outros,explicou que estava feliz de estar com o semideus,mas sentia que não era so ele que queria estar com ele,que para fazer Percy feliz,ele concordaria em compartilhar com os outros.  
Depois de um momento cada um deles falou um motivo para gostarem de Percy.  
Hades disse que gostou dele a partir do momento em que,ele foi ao seu dominio na primeira busca,e não teve medo de acusa-lo do roubo para em seguida descobrir que o seu elmo também estava faltando e foi para recupera-lo,juntamento quando ele foi encontrar os filhos deles.  
Hermes,disse que tambem gostou dele a partir do momento que ele estava na busca do mar de monstros,e como ele tentou de tudo para trazer o filho dele de volta.  
Triton diz que foi quando ele desceu na atlantida para pedir ajuda ao pai deles,e que ajudou na reconstrução da cidade,e percebeu que não podia culpar o rapaz pela infidelidade de seu pai.Conversaram um pouco e percebeu que não importasse o que o garoto sempre ia se preocupar com os outros.  
Thanatos disse ele foi um caso especial,que se conheceram antes de Percy saber era semideus, falou que era jovem mais ele tava morrendo,Thanatos estava próximo de pegar a alma do rapaz, mas não consegui por que,o rapaz o viu e perguntou se ele era um anjo que o pai dele mandou pra cuidar dele e de sua mãe, como não sabia o que dizer ele ficou vendo que o rapaz estava muito curioso,então ele deixou,mesmo ele não poderia negar que ele cresceria para se tornar belo,mas na hora de reivindicar a alma,não poderia por causa da interferencia dos destinos na vida do jovem,que ele foi destinado a grandeza.  
Os outros olharam para ele após esse conto,concordaram que ele estava destinado a grandeza,mais no momento eles deveriam verificar em seus dominios se poderiam localizar ele.Infelizmente Thanatos não poderia informar,ele havia desaparecido.  
Agora com um semideus e um deus da morte desaparecido,todos estavam preocupado,ainda mais com a aparição de um romano no campo grego.Agora as esperanças são, que se um romano apareceu num campo grego,um grego deve aparecer no campo romano.

**_ 3° pessoa pov _ **

Todos eles caminharam para um lugar tranquilo,para conversarem, encontraram no jardim do Olimpo.Apollo então falou como o desaparecimento de Percy,estava causando nos dominios deles e dos outros,explicou que estava feliz de estar com o semideus,mas sentia que não era so ele que queria estar com ele,que para fazer Percy feliz,ele concordaria em compartilhar com os outros.  
Depois de um momento cada um deles falou um motivo para gostarem de Percy.  
Hades disse que gostou dele a partir do momento em que,ele foi ao seu dominio na primeira busca,e não teve medo de acusa-lo do roubo para em seguida descobrir que o seu elmo também estava faltando e foi para recupera-lo,juntamento quando ele foi encontrar os filhos deles.  
Hermes,disse que tambem gostou dele a partir do momento que ele estava na busca do mar de monstros,e como ele tentou de tudo para trazer o filho dele de volta.  
Triton diz que foi quando ele desceu na atlantida para pedir ajuda ao pai deles,e que ajudou na reconstrução da cidade,e percebeu que não podia culpar o rapaz pela infidelidade de seu pai.Conversaram um pouco e percebeu que não importasse o que o garoto sempre ia se preocupar com os outros.  
Thanatos disse ele foi um caso especial,que se conheceram antes de Percy saber era semideus, falou que era jovem mais ele tava morrendo,Thanatos estava próximo de pegar a alma do rapaz, mas não consegui por que,o rapaz o viu e perguntou se ele era um anjo que o pai dele mandou pra cuidar dele e de sua mãe, como não sabia o que dizer ele ficou vendo que o rapaz estava muito curioso,então ele deixou,mesmo ele não poderia negar que ele cresceria para se tornar belo,mas na hora de reivindicar a alma,não poderia por causa da interferencia dos destinos na vida do jovem,que ele foi destinado a grandeza.  
Os outros pareceram para ele após este conto, concordaram que ele estava destinado a grandeza, mais não estão em condições de verificar em seus dominios se sinonciosamente. Ele é um desaparecido.   
Agora com um semideus e um deus da morte desaparecido, todos os resultados, ainda mais com uma aparição de um romano no campo grego.Agora como esperanças são, que se um romano apareceu num campo grego, um grego deve aparecer no campo romano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não vou ficar contando tudo o que acontece, durante todos os capítulos com percy e cia, se leu os livros ja sabem, se não, por favor verifique os livros primeiros pois os fatos aqui são ficção


End file.
